The Winchester Faith
by SPNxBookworm
Summary: A kind of prompt by lanteaddicted. Alternate version to Season 1 "Faith". When Dean gets electrocuted, and his heart almost gives out, Sam is desperate. He manages to get Dean onto the transplant list. Surgery. Complications. And then the healer/reaper case. Lots of Hurt!Dean and Protective!Sam. Enjoy. (I know the summary sucks.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This a/n might be a bit longer as I want to mention a couple of things. First, thanks for all your amazing reviews! I'm on cloud nine! Now, coming onto the main topic, I came across and intriguing review on a fic and it seemed like a challenge, and it looked like fun so I messaged the user to ask for more details on what he/she would like. Lanteaddicted, thanks for graciously replying to my message! :) He/she wanted another version on the "Faith" episode in season 1. I don't want to give away a lot, and the idea for this fic is totally lanteaddicted's idea. It's kind of like a request or a prompt I guess. So, I'll just let you guys read the summary, and enjoy the story as it unfolds. **

**Thanks for the amazing prompt hun! :D Another thing, this is my first time writing a fic which is more than 1 chapter, so any mistakes that pop up, anything you guys feel is not right, do let me know. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Dean was overjoyed, though he would never dare admit, that he and Sam were back together and doing what they do best – HUNT. He knew that Sam was hurting and that he was desperate to find Dad, hell, he himself was not feeling any different. Sam had just lost Jess and Dean knew that Sam was not coping so well. So, to take both of their minds off their problems, Dean had managed to find a great hunt. A rawhead! He knew that Sam had not had many encounters with the supernatural fugly and mentioning the term "Rawhead" itself had sparked curiosity in Sam. He had immediately taken up his laptop and was searching up legends on the rawhead. Apparently, even after scouring their Dad's journal, they didn't get much about what the rawhead did. It only mentioned their dad "helping out on a hunt which included the rawhead."

"So, find out what it is Sam?" asked Dean, for the millionth time, gazing blankly at the ancient library book in front of him, not taking in a single word.

"Actually, yeah." _Finally. _Thought Dean.

"Well, are you going to elaborate college boy?" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

"It says here that the rawhead is an Irish sort of boogeyman said to live by the pipes under the sink, and to drown naughty children and reward the good. He is supposed to be covered all over in matted hair, have pale flat eyes and apparently he lives in cupboards and is rumored to have a crouching form like a rock."

"Wow. That explains the poor kids. I think this is definitely our guy. Anything on how to kill him?"

"Yeah. It has superior strength-"

"As do almost all the things out there" said Dean grumpily. Sam gave Dean an annoyed look. "Sorry Mrs. Prissy. Go on."

"Like I was saying" said Sam, ignoring the jab. "It has superior strength and abilities. It's only weakness is electrocution."

"Awesome. I know exactly where we can get the gear to nail this bitch." said Dean enthusiastically. He had always wanted to use a taser.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala in front of the abandoned house. They made their way to the trunk and Dean produced two tasers.

"What do you got those amped up to?" asked Sam.

"A hundred thousand volts" said Dean.

"Damn." Sam was impressed.

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

And with that they slowly made their way into the house. Little did they know, things were going to change drastically.

Dean saw Sam lead the kids up out of the house, limping slightly. He hoped Sam wasn't hurt bad. He cautiously looked around for the rawhead knowing he had only one shot at this. One miss, and he was toast. He shined his torch everywhere, on alert. The next second, the creature had launched itself towards Dean and the taser and flashlight flew from Dean's grasp. Dean managed to avoid the rawhead and scrambled around the puddles looking for the taser.

_Come on. Where the hell is it?! Ah-ha!_

Finally Dean spotted it sitting in a puddle. He launched towards it, and turned around just in the nick of time and shot the taser right in the heart of the rawhead.

Pain. Excruciating pain is all he felt as his vision slowly go black.

"Please Dean, stay with me man please!" pleads Sam. They are in the ambulance. He had gone back down to assist Dean after telling the kids to stay in the Impala. He had been greeted by the sight of Dean lying lifeless next to the rawhead in the puddle. Sam is holding Dean's lifeless hand and watching the paramedics try to revive his brother.

Suddenly the monitors attached to Dean start to go haywire.

"He's going into cardiac arrest. Get me the defibrillator quick!"

Sam watched in horror as he saw his brother flat lining in front of him. He saw the paramedic give shock to his brother to try and kick start his heart.

"Come on Dean. Please! Stay with me! You have to fight this. Don't do this to me man please. I just got you back."

_Sammy? _

"…you have to fight…."

_Fight? Fight what Sammy? The fugly's dead._

"….don't do this…I just got you back."

_Oh crap. Something must have gone wrong in the hunt. Don't worry Sam. I'm not going anywhere. _

Sam watched helplessly. Suddenly, the monitors showed his heartbeat. Dean was breathing again. Relief flooded through Sam. He could hear Dean's shallow breaths. Even though it did not mean that Dean was out of danger, Sam was glad that he was still alive.

* * *

Dean tried with all his might to push against the blackness. He managed to keep it at bay. But barely. He could feel Sam holding on tightly to his hand which made him feel like the situation was worse than it seemed. Dean was hurting all over. He felt the ambulance stop, and with it the blackness engulfed him again.

Sam felt as though it had been an eternity before they reached the hospital. He had felt Dean squeeze his hand slightly and was glad that Dean was trying to fight. As they got him out of the ambulance, everything turned into chaos for Sam. Dean slacked his grip on Sam's hand and started gasping for air. He was not breathing. The medics shoved Sam out of the way and transferred Dean onto a stretcher.

"What's his name?"

"Dean." Said Sam, trying to follow the medics.

"Can I please know what is going on? What the hell is wrong with him?" Sam was panicking now. He couldn't lose anyone anymore. Especially not Dean.

"You are?" asked the nurse.

"I'm his goddamn brother! Just please, let me stay with him." Sam was starting to lose it.

"Okay, alright. Calm down sir. Try to understand. The doctors will take care of your brother. He'll be fine. Don't worry. Have faith."

"You don't understand. Um…."

"Sandra."

"Sandra. I need to know that he is alive. I…I just got him back. Please…" pleaded Sam.

Sandra looked at the tall guy in front of her. He didn't look older than 25. But his eyes showed that he had suffered a lot more. Sandra looked at the gleaming, manic, terrified and lost face and couldn't help but crumble against the look he was giving her. He looked so much like a lost puppy. Like he had lost everyone and would just break if he didn't know what happened to his brother.

"Fine. I'll try and find out what is going on okay? Just please, wait here. I can't afford to lose my job. I promise I'll be back with news in 30 minutes."

"Thank you. Please. Hurry."

With that Sandra hurried off, trying to forget that lost face. It looked like the guy had suffered a lot for his age. She felt her heart break. She had to make him feel better.

* * *

Sam watched Sandra go off in search of Dean. He felt terrified and exhausted. He had just lost Jessica. He wondered if that's how Dean had felt seeing his mom on the ceiling like he did Jess. Dean. Oh God. He should have been there. The paramedics words kept echoing in his head.

_He's going into cardiac arrest..._

Sam buried his face in his hands trying to stop the flow of tears. He couldn't lose any more of his family anymore. He couldn't. He just…can't. And Sam broke. He lost the war against his tears. Grief and fear crashing down on him.

"Please Dean. Fight this. Fight for Dad. Fight…Fight for me."

* * *

**So…how's the start? I know its not much, but I have a lot in store! I have the whole story planned out. Hope this was something you expected lanteaddicted. This is just the beginning. Thanks for the request/prompt. Do review guys! I'd love to know your opinion! :D I was all over google looking up transcripts for a few of the dialogues and facts on the creature that the boys were hunting, looking up effects of electrocution and cardiac arrest. First time I did this amount of research. I do hope you like it guys. If you have any questions or if you happen to spot any major mistake let me know! Next chapter coming up in a few days. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Thanks for following the story guys! I'm glad you liked it lanteaddicted. Here's the next chapter. :) Please do read guys. It may not be the best, but I try as hard as I can to make it interesting. Again, any major errors, do let me know. **

Sandra was watching Sam intently. He had filled out the admission form and had paid by card. Sam Burkovitz. That was an interesting name, not that she cared. She watched Sam explain the situation to the police. Then Sam slowly made his way back to one of the hard hospital chairs. It had been 90 minutes and all Sandra could get from the doctors about Dean just worsened the situation.

_The doctors are doing all they can Sam. Dean is really critical. I'm sorry. I'm sure he is fighting. He'll make it through._

She had remembered seeing the look in Sam's eyes. Seen the tears pool themselves and brim over the edge. She had seen Sam just break in front of her and there was nothing she did that helped. Sam had been sitting in that uncomfortable chair for the past 90 minutes, looking detached. She had never seen this sort of bond between any two people. The brothers must really care. She wished her sister and her had that sort of bond. It had been 2 years since the big fight. She promised herself that if Dean made it through this alive, she'd call her sister.

* * *

Sam was trying to think about what happened. As far as he could add things up, Dean must have tried to electrocute the rawhead. And being in the same puddle, the electricity got conducted through the water to Dean. Oh God. A hundred thousand volts. Sam was just hoping and praying for Dean to make it through this.

After taking care of the cops, Sam goes to resume his position in the chair in front of the reception. After a few minutes, he glances up and sees the doctor coming towards him.

"Hey Doc. Is he…." Sam couldn't continue.

"Don't worry. He's resting." Reassured the doctor.

"And? What happened?"

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged."

Damaged. Sam swallowed back the bile threatening to rush out of him.

Sam hesitated before asking. "How damaged?"

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

_A month? No. No. No. No. This can't be! _

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment." Asked Sam, desperate. He couldn't lose anyone any more. He wouldn't make it without Dean.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."

Sam watched in shock as the doctor walked away. He was a trouble magnet. Someone or the other seemed to fall in trouble or die around him. Oh God. Dean. What was he going to do? He was not going to give up. That's for sure. After all that Dean had done for him, he was not going to screw this up. He was going to find a way to save Dean.

* * *

"…..take care of that car. Or I swear I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny"

How in the hell could Dean be so cool about this. Alright, he could see right through Dean's well practiced façade, and he knew that Dean was just trying to make Sam feel better but Sam for once, wanted Dean to care about himself. He wanted Dean to understand why it was so important for him to do this. He just couldn't understand that Dean was everything to him. He knew Dean had really been hurt when he went off to college. But that never meant that he never cared. Every single festival or occasion, he'd pick at his phone wondering whether or not to call Dean. But at the end he always decided against it knowing he'd already caused too much trouble.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny."

Dean could see that Sam was breaking. He could see the tears pool in his eyes. He hated himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. He should have been more careful. He heard from the doc that it was a close shave. He also knew he didn't have much time. He didn't want to die but he knew the risks of this life.

"Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options."

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it."

"Really? Watch me."

With that Sam told Dean to take care of himself and left. He was going to find a way to save Dean. He WILL find a way to save Dean.

* * *

Dean had checked himself out of the hospital. Sam was furious at Dean for not calling him to pick him up. Not that he was ever going to voice it to Dean. Dean was never the guy to 'talk'. He also saw right through the "Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean may never dare admit it but he knew that Dean felt better when he was around Sam. And since Dean was convinced that he was going to die, he obviously wanted to spend it with Sam. Hell, Sam would have felt the same.

"So, what's all this?" asked Dean, gesturing to the numerous encyclopedias and medical journals on the bed.

"I've been trying to look up on your heart condition, finding a way to save you."

"Have you even slept? You look worse than me."

Sam was pale, had dark circles under his eyes. He even looked reluctantly tired.

"I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"Any luck?"

"Not much. Nothing supernatural anyway."

"And did…"

"No. I left him a message, well, actually 5 messages, but no. He didn't call back." Sam knew who Dean was asking about. Sam was really angry with his Dad. His freakin' son may be on his deathbed but he doesn't seem to even care.

"Ok. Wait. Did I hear right? You said you didn't find anything supernatural to help me. Does that mean….?"

"Yup." Said Sam, eyes shining with renewed hope.

"Well, what is it?"

"I contacted your doctor. And we talked a bit. And this is the only thing that's going to work. I don't care what you think about it. You are going to agree to it no matter what. If you refuse I have many other ways to make you do it. So, no bailing on me on this one alright?"

Now Dean was kind of scared. The mad gleam in Sam's eyes made him hope that maybe Sam did find a way to save him. But it made him uncomfortable when Sam told him to say yes, no matter what.

_Sam, I hope you haven't done anything stupid. _Thought Dean.

"Well, you gonna tell me or not?"

"First you have to promise me you'll agree to it."

"Sam…"

"No, Dean! I can't. I just can't lose anyone anymore. Especially you."

Dean was shocked by the sudden confession. Sam was in really bad shape. He was trying not to break. He was trying really hard to keep it together. And then those goddamn puppy dog eyes were staring at him.

"Alright, fine! I promise. Now will you tell me already?" said Dean, succumbing to the puppy dog eyed look. He could never refuse that look, no matter what the situation.

"You are going to get a heart transplant."

* * *

**Here is the second chapter. I know there's not much on this one. But I hope you all like it all the same! :) Any major mistakes, let me know! And please please please do review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next part! I've been busy in studies and college. It's really annoying sometimes. I had to do a ton of research for this chapter. Hence the time constraints between the previous and present chapter. I'm glad you all are liking this! :D **

**A/N 2 : Also, *****SPOILER***** I couldn't resist mentioning that I loved "As time goes by" episode! It finally showed the brothers talking it out, all the brotherly moments and HENRY WINCHESTER! I'm kind of disappointed that they killed him so quickly. And I have a feeling that the devil's trap carved onto the bullet may help these guys a lot in the upcoming episodes. Just my view. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was back in the hospital. Sam can be such an ass sometimes. He knows how much Dean hated hospitals and still does. But now he is onto some crazy idea on how to save Dean. Dean watches from his bed as Sam talks to the doctor, weighing his options. He thought that maybe the doc may not think much of Sam's idea but the doc had come onboard with a bucket load of enthusiasm.

Truthfully, Dean was scared. He would never dare admit, but he was scared of doing a surgery with him knowing about it. Usually, they would be so beat up and injured that the surgeries would be something they never knew about till they wake up. But this time, he was going to have a heart transplant. He was still pondering over how he had said yes to Sam. Oh, right. Those goddamn, irresistible "puppy dog" eyes of his.

Sam entered the room. He smirked as the saw Dean scowling, his eyes lost in thought. Sam cleared his throat to get Dean's attention.

"What?" Dean grumbled.

"Come on Dean. You know this is the only way to save you. And when has anything supernatural ever worked for us?"

"But Sam-"

"NO. No, Dean. You promised. You swore to me alright. You are not backing away now."

"You made me say yes, Sasquatch! You 'seduced' me with that goddamn look of yours."

"Seduced?" chuckled Sam, at Dean's choice of words.

"Alright, maybe that was not the right word. But seriously, Sam. There are so many things that can go wrong with this."

"You think I don't know that Dean? I researched everything before I came up to you. I talked to the doc about all the complications that can arise. But I am not losing you. I _can't _lose you. Please Dean. I know there is a lot of risk. Just….trust me on this."

Dean sighed. He knew how Sam felt. Dammit.

"Okay. Fine. I trust you."

* * *

Dean's heart was beating a mile a minute. Ironic it was really. Seeing as the heart was coming out of his chest anyway. It was like his heart was trying to complete its life of a lifetime in just a few hours. Apparently, his heart condition was the most serious one in the small hospital that they had found. So his name had been at the top of the transplant list. And in just 3 days, Sam got the call saying that they had found a match for Dean.

Everything had been explained to Dean. Not that it made him feel better. He had given a dozen tests that morning. After the surgeons had inspected the new heart and said that it was suitable for Dean, they had to run some tests.

The emotional, psychological and physical tests were something that Dean was glad had worked out. Its not easy lying to a psychiatrist about your childhood and what not. The physical, he knew he could handle. Soon after that, they had taken the necessary scans and readings that they needed to make sure Dean was in good condition for the surgery, and he was given the pre-surgical medication. The thing that Dean hated the most was the surgical gown. And the goddamn cap. It looked so much like a shower cap.

Sam was sitting next to Dean, on the chair. He looked at his brother as Dean tried to calm himself down. Sam was even more worried than Dean. He was just trying to hold it together for his brother. Rarely did he ever use his façade but this was one time that he thought they both needed it. They were waiting for the doc to come with his team to take Dean to the O.R.

Both had been lost in thought and didn't see the doc come in.

"We're ready for you Mr. Burkovitz."

At first, Dean didn't get who they were talking to. Then he remembered Sam telling him about their aliases.

Both Sam and Dean tensed up a little.

"Okay." Said both of them at once.

"I'll…um…give you some privacy before we take Dean to the O.R." The doctor made his way out of the room.

"So….." said Dean.

"Well, take care Dean. Don't you dare try and pull something funny in there alright."

"Yeah, Sammy. I'll be fine."

Sam registered the use of his nickname. Dean was freaking terrified.

"It's alright Dean. Just don't you dare think about clocking out on me."

Sandra came in just as Sam finished talking.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but the donor heart only has a few hours before its unusable. We have to steal Dean from you for a couple of hours. I'll promise to give you updates every half hour."

"Thanks Sandra. See you in a while Dean."

Sam watched as they wheeled Dean towards the O.R. Somehow, he knew that this would work. He just prayed that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Doctor Eugene was scrubbing in when he saw they nurses wheel in the patient. He hardly looked older than 27. From what Doctor Smith had told him, the guy had suffered a bad electrocution. He watched as they gave him a general anesthesia. Every case was unique, no matter how common the procedure. He took a deep breath and entered the O.R.

He was calm and composed as he made an incision through the sternum, performing the usual median sternotomy. An hour or two passed and all the major vessels were dissected so as to put Dean on cardiopulmonary bypass. They watched as Dean's pulse dropped and finally came back up again, as his body adjusted to the machine.

Another tense moment gone, he became more confident and proceeded with the operation. Soon, after almost 5 and a half hours, the new heart was placed in position of the old. Now was the most terrifying moment of all.

"Come off bypass?" asked one of the scrub nurses.

"Come off bypass." Agreed Eugene.

They all watched as Dean was relieved of the bypass. They waited for the heart to start beating. The doc was giving shocks to Dean, to get the heart beating. Suddenly, the monitors went haywire.

"Dammit, he's crashing. His body is not accepting the heart. Charge."

He placed the paddles onto Dean, shocking him again.

"Come on boy. Give me something to work with here."

Another few minutes, but to no avail. Sandra was waiting outside the O.R. watching in horror as Dean was crashing. What would she say to Sam? Dean had been doing so well for the last 5 and a half hours. Sam was oblivious to the fact that his brother was slowly slipping away from him. Sandra couldn't watch the man break again.

She watched in horror as she saw the Doctor's lips form the words, _time of death…_

* * *

**Sooo….Am I evil? Should Dean die? **_**WILL **_**he die? Find out in the next chapter. I love cliffhangers. Thought I'd leave one myself. Hope you all liked it till here. If you find any mistakes let me know. Do review guys! Lets me know what you guys want! :D I know this chapter is short. But I hope you guys like it all the same. I tried getting a lot of the medical procedures in here. It's hard when you know almost nothing about it. I did quite a bit of research for this chapter. Hope it pays off! Please do review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So…picking up at the cliffhanger of the last chapter, here's the next chapter. Also, thanks for the reviews. I say again, I know I was cruel with Dean. But being a Winchester, something always goes wrong with the boys. ;) Hope you all like this chapter! :D **

* * *

Eugene felt exhausted. It had been 5 and a half hours and finally the heart was in place. They had done all the tests needed. The heart was perfectly compatible. Frankly, he was surprised how Smith had managed to land a heart in just 3 days. But then again, the hospital was the only one in the area, and not many heart patients ever came up with a case like Dean's. Finally completing his procedure, he checked his sutures once more to be thorough. He couldn't afford to go wrong here.

"Come off bypass?" he heard a nurse ask him.

"Come off bypass." He confirmed.

Crap. This wasn't supposed to happen. The heart was compatible. All the results matched. He lunged for the defibrillator at his side.

"Dammit, he's crashing. His body is not accepting the heart. Charge."

No pulse.

"Charge to 20 again!"

Shit. This was not happening.

"Come on boy. Give me something to work with here."

Still no pulse. Oh god no. They'd lost him. He charged for the fourth time, and still no pulse. Angered and dejected, he finally gave up, seeing no point in trying any further.

"I'll call it. Time of death…."

* * *

The morgue was at the end of the hallway. Sam was lost. Seeing the "MORTUARY" sign at the end of the hallway sent chills up his spine. How could he face Dean? He knew he would break seeing it finally crash upon him. The 6 hour surgery wait was torturing enough.

He took a deep breath before he opened the I.C.U. door just to the left of the morgue. He was dressed in some sort of scrubs as a precaution. Just to prevent any infection for Dean. He looked at Dean strapped to the numerous monitors and machines. He knew it would be hard to see his brother like this, but it still left him breathless. He was glad that Dean was off the ventilator. He was only allowed to see Dean from the outside on the first two days after the surgery. Then as he was taken off the ventilator, he was allowed to go and see him. Dean hadn't gain consciousness yet, but the fact that his brother was breathing, was all he needed to know, to ensure himself that Dean was alright.

Eugene watched as Sam made his way into the I.C.U. to sit by his brother. It had been the most daunting transplant of his life. Dean had practically been raised from the dead. He shivered involuntarily as he remembered the operation.

"_I'll call it. Time of death…"_

_Wait. Was that a pulse? He could have sworn he saw a pulse on the monitor. _

"_Sir?" enquired one of the nurses, trying to get his attention. _

"_Charge to 20 again." Said Eugene. He was determined that the boy was alive. He just needed a push to fight for his life._

"_But sir, there is no pulse. He's-"_

"_I'm the surgeon here. I'm the doctor. He is my patient at the moment. Now do as I say or get the hell out of my O.R.! This kid doesn't have much time!"_

_The nurse was taken aback by the outburst. She obeyed._

"_Come on kid. Your brother needs you." He put the defibrillator on the heart._

_Another shock and the pulse was back. They all watched in shock and relief as the heart started beating again. _

"_Okay, lets close him up. Get the immunosuppressant's ready."_

He remembered telling Sam about the situation. He had never seen a guy so broken. He had hastily added that Dean had made it. That he was a fighter. He had seen Sam arguing with Sandra denying that Dean was dead. Eugene had literally seen the relief on the kids face as he told him that Dean was alive and healthy. Well, as healthy as a person who just had a transplant could be.

* * *

"….and so I had made a complete fool of myself in front of Jess."

He watched Dean. Dean had not opened his eyes yet. He was feeling paranoid. He remembered that during the wait for the heart, Dean had gone into cardiac arrest. This was exactly how he looked after his heart was calmed down. But he tried to get the image out of his head. Dean was fine. The transplant had been successful.

Sam had been talking nonstop for the past 2 hours. Hoping that Dean would wake up. He had rambled on and on about the hunts they did as teens and kids. The useless fights he had with Dad. The care Dean gave him when he was sick or injured. Something his father lacked at doing a lot. He ran out of topics soon, and found himself talking about college, professors, and Jess. He had just finished narrating a funny story. At least it was funny to him.

He became lost in thought. Usually he found it hard to talk about Jess. But right now, it just came pouring out. All the guilt, frustration he had kept in him had come pouring out in the last couple hours. Remembering all the times he had with Jess, his eyes filled up in tears. Hell, she even had the same birthday as Dean. He sniffed, then stiffened.

He was lightly holding onto Dean's hand. The contact made him feel a bit more composed. Dean's hand had twitched.

"Dean? Hey, you awake?"

Dean was currently battling his eyelids. He had heard sniffing. Dammit. He must look horrible after the surgery. He couldn't see Sammy hurt. He was trying to pry open his lids. When that didn't work, he involuntarily twitched his left hand to assure Sammy, sending searing pain onto his left side. The movement had caused the sutures to pull a little.

Dean groaned.

"Hey, you alright?" Sam was alarmed. He had heard that groan a lot of times. Dean was in considerable amount of pain. Suddenly, Dean started gasping.

Whoa, whoa. Sam immediately started jabbing at the call button. Doc Smith came rushing in.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was just talking to him. His hand suddenly twitched and he groaned and started gasping."

"He must have pulled his sutures a little, due to the movement of his arm."

He gestured to the nurse at the reception desk to come inside.

"Get me the usual amount of fentanyl. Looks like he's used up the morphine."

"He's alright isn't he doc?" asked Sam. He was talking in a soothing tone to Dean, to help him regain his breath. Dean was hyperventilating. It was working. Dean felt the contact of their bodies. He heard Sam and it instantly helped him relax.

"Yes he is fine. He used up the morphine we gave him this morning. So technically, he just needs another dose of painkillers."

"Great. That's good. Any idea when he will wake up?"

"I think he was regaining consciousness right now, before he twitched his hand. I should say another 30-40 minutes and he might be awake. Maybe not as lucid, as the medications will have a certain effect, but its hard to tell. Just call me if he wakes up. I'll need to do a routine checkup. He may be a bit drowsy. It's one of the side effects of fentanyl."

"Thanks doc. Ill let you as soon as he is awake."

The doc administered the fentanyl. Sam saw his brother relax and he breathed a sigh of relief. Smith left the room.

"Don't you do that. Seriously, stop scaring the shit out of me man. Or else, I'm going to be the one having a heart attack."

He saw Dean smirk a little. Glad that Dean could hear him, he laid his head on the edge of Dean's bed, and immediately fell asleep, all the exhaustion catching up with him. Soon, light snores filled the room.

* * *

Dean finally felt like he was back in the real world. He remembered the pain. That was freaking terrifying. He thought he was having a heart attack. He remembered Sam telling him it was alright. Remembered the soothing tone. He sighed.

_Time to open my eyes I guess_. Thought Dean.

This time he managed to open his eyes without much difficulty. His left side hurt a bit. But it wasn't uncomfortable. Just a numbing throb. His senses then caught up with him and he gazed around the room, looking for Sam. His ears caught the light snores and he looked down. Sam was sleeping with his head on the bed, right next to Dean's arm. His mop of hair was flayed all over his face. Dean could see the relaxed posture of his little brother. He could see the dark circles, pale face and somewhat tired look. He knew that he must have scared the hell out of Sam. He stroked his hand across Sam's face, pulling back the hair from his face.

Sam was jerked awake as he felt a hand on his face, pulling his hair back. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Or not? What time is it?"

"Dean. You're finally awake." Sam hit the call button. "It's actually 11:41 am."

"Wow. Um…How long was I…."

"You were in surgery for 6 hours. You were on a ventilator for 2 days. And you've been out after that for a day and a half. Till that scare you gave me not 30 minutes ago."

"Oh…wow. That's a long time. Sorry about that. I was being stupid. Thought I was having a heart attack or something. It…hurt." Said Dean uncomfortably.

"Nah. It's okay."

"So…did something go wrong?"

Sam stiffened. He didn't want to tell Dean about this right away. Hell, he wanted to forget it even happened.

"Tell me Sam. I can tell by the look on your face that something went wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Dean. The surgery was successful. Just…."

"Just what?"

"You coded on the operation table." Dean jerked his head towards the door. Old Doc Smith had answered his question.

"I…um….what?"

"You are a hell of a fighter you know that? Eugene, your surgeon, told me that you had flatlined on the table. He had shocked you 3 times before he gave up. He was about to announce the time of death when he saw a faint pulse on the monitor. He tried once again, and your heart started beating again."

Holy crap. Dean was flabbergasted.

"Wow. So, I'm alright now?"

"Yes. We will keep you here for atleast a 2-3 months to make sure the heart isn't rejecting your body."

"What?! Come on doc."

"No Dean. You are not leaving this place till I and the Doc say you are." Surprisingly, it was Sam who spoke.

"Your heart is still new to you Dean. You know that you'll have physical therapy and scans and all that stuff to know that the heart is functioning well. Sometimes surgery can lead to blockage of arteries too if the heart starts rejecting the body. So, no. You are not leaving this place till Doc gives the all go."

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"Dude, I'd been awake for 3 days researching. Trying to find a way to save you. When we got the go for the heart transplant, I looked up every single possible complication and remedy."

"Nerd."

"I know. Is that all doc?"

"Yes Sam. I got the vitals I need. I'll send in his medication. Get him to take the immunosuppressant's thrice a day."

And with that the doc left.

Crap. Hospitals. Dean hated hospitals. And now he was stuck here for a solid 2-3 months. Just his luck. He'd rather face a ferocious minotaur than stay here for a good park of 8-12 weeks. Hospitals. Dean hated them.

* * *

**So? I told you I wasn't so cruel. How could I kill the most adorable guy in the world? ;) Hope this is what you're expecting lanteaddicted. I'm having a marvelous time writing this. I'll be sad when it's all over. But that is still a long way away. :D Also, I wanted to get Sandra in here, but I couldn't manage it. Sorry. I promise to show more of here in the upcoming chapters. I felt this chapter was more deserving to Eugene and Smith. **

**Next chapter coming up soon. :) Do review guys! **

**UPDATE 10 FEBRUARY 2013 : I got complaints from a couple of readers following this that you cannot view the 5th chapter. There is some sort of glitch making the link/page insecure and hence unaccessable. I'm terribly frustrated and sorry. I'm doing all I can to fix the problem. Please bear with me. I'll update all of you personally with a message when I'm sure the chapter is up. I'm really sorry for the delay guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : So, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Your reviews are what make this story go on. :D I'd like to mention that "Everybody hates Hitler" is my all time favourite episode from Season 8. It was hilarious, intriguing, and had Sam and Dean looking out for each other! :D I might write a fic (one-shot) for a part of that episode. :) Let me know if you want one! :D If you find any major mistakes in the chapter, let me know. All grammatical errors are mine if you spot any. I corrected as much as I could.**

**So without further ado, here is what a lot of you have been waiting for. Also, I did a ton of research for the recovery period after a transplant, so most of the information authentic.**

* * *

Dean was sulking. Only one more day to go before he was discharged from the hospital. That is, if no complications came in the way. He had tried to make Doc Smith discharge him a day early, but both Smith and Eugene were adamant that he complete his period of 10 days. After that for the first two months, he would have to visit at least once every week or two to monitor his progress. If, and it was a very big IF, everything went good, then after six months the visits would cut back to one or two month intervals.

He did not have any problem with leaving the hospital in a day now, he had a problem with the fact that it would be at least 9-10 months to a year before he could start hunting again. That too, he would have to start out with baby steps, and easy hunts. Thus, Dean was sulking.

"Dean. Take your meds."

No answer. Dean was planning on giving Sam the silent treatment till he was let out of this freaking madhouse.

"I can shove them down your throat if you're not going to take them Dean. You don't have the upper hand right now." Threatened Sam.

Dean angrily took the small plastic cup filled with pills, containing mostly painkillers and immunosuppressants, and the glass of water from Sam and gulped down his pills. He still wasn't talking to Sam.

"Dude, come on. It's only one more day. We will be gone by tomorrow morning."

Hmmm. Sammy had a point.

"I know you don't like the fact that we will still have to keep coming here for at least two months, but its only two months. And after that its monthly visits. It doesn't necessarily have to be this hospital. I got Smith to give me a list of hospitals in the areas we might be in the next few months. He even recommended some of the heart specialists to me. Just say something Dean."

"No."

"Ah-ha! You talked!" said Sam grinning.

"What?! No. Dammit Sam. Just leave me alone."

"No Dean. You are acting like a 5 year old, you noticed that at all?"

"But Sam-"

"It's only ONE more day. Please stop eating my head now!"

"Fine. But I'm driving once we get out."

"Oh no you're not. Doc said that you can drive only when you're sternum or breastbone is healed. And that takes around six weeks Dean. _I'm _driving."

"Oh come on Sam! I've been lying in this bed for 9 days now. I'm bored and irritated and just want to get out! I want to get in my baby and drive! I want to just leave this town!" said Dean. He was getting frustrated by the minute.

"I know Dean." Said Sam for the millionth time that day. "Just please, bear with me for once. We will be out of this building by tomorrow. And then you only have to visit one every one or two weeks for two months. Then we can get out of here. Alright?"

"Fine! But I'm not staying here a day more than two months."

* * *

Sam was driving and Dean was riding shotgun for once. He was looking longingly at the wheel. Usually, Sam rarely ever got to lay his hands on the steering wheel as Dean never gave up a chance to ride his baby. Dean looked at Sam and was annoyed by the smug expression on his little brother's face.

"Can we stop for some pie?"

"No. Not pie. Doc said to follow a healthy diet. Foods low in fat, cholesterol, sugar, salt. And very low amount of sweets."

"OH COME ON!" yelled Dean. He was tired of this. It had been 8 months now. He did whatever Sam said. He did whatever the doc said. He even started eating the gross 'rabbit' food Sam brought for him. Apparently it was full of roughage. Dean had no idea what that meant. He did the exercises instructed to him by the physiotherapist. He deserved a treat didn't he? He had not touched a burger, French fry or a pie for 8 months. He was going to get his pie.

"Sam! It has been 8 months. I have been doing every single goddamn crap you told me to do. I think I deserve some sort of congratulations for not blowing up on you till now."

Amused by Dean's answer, Sam said, "Fine. But only a quarter. I can't risk you having more than a quarter of the pie."

"Okay fine. Deal. Just drive fast Sammy. I don't think I can handle any more of the rabbit food you somehow manage to eat."

"Okay. First, its _Sam._ Second, what I eat is healthy and is not called rabbit food. I can't help it if you eat like a gorilla, grabbing whatever food is thrust in front of you."

"Alright, alright Samantha. Cool down. Now let's get me some pie!" said Dean, ecstatic. He was finally going to eat _real _food.

* * *

Sam entered the motel room laden with groceries and supplies. Dean was fast asleep on the bed. He took out the slice of pie from one of the bags and laid it on the dresser next to Dean's bed. He then took out the immunosuppressant that Dean would now have to take for the rest of his life, and laid that on the table too, looking around the room for the bottle of water.

It was on the small T.V. As he went to get the bottle, he saw that days newspaper on the television, with an article circled in what looked like red ink. Dean must have done that, which means Dean found a case.

"Dean. Hey, come on. Wake up. You have to take your meds."

"Mmmfff. What?" asked Dean drowsily.

"Take your meds. Then eat your pie."

Pie. Dean immediately felt awake. He gulped down the pill and eagerly started on the pie.

"So, you found a case?" asked Sam hesitantly.

"Yeah. It seems different. Sounds fishy. Thought we should check it out. It's in the area."

"I think I found a case too though. And I also think that it's the same one."

"How?"

Sam showed the headline of the article to Dean.

**Faith Healer heals 4 – year old of Stage 4 Skin Cancer.**

"I got a call from one of Dad's friends, Joshua. He told me about a faith healer in Nebraska. And since we _are _in Nebraska, I think this was the guy he was talking about. He said it seemed fishy. Didn't look like the real deal."

"Of course its not the real deal Sam. It could mostly be a God or a witch or something. Maybe by healing someone, some sort of deal was made?"

"Like what? Something like a crossroads deal?"

"Could be."

"But Dean, tons of people have watched people get healed by this Roy LeGrange. How can you say he is not the real-"

"So you think he is a real healer?"

"I'm just saying we should consider the possibility."

"Dude, you have too much faith."

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith Dean. Faith is what helped me believe that you would be okay after you got electrocuted."

"Fine. But it's fishy either way. I still say we go check it out. Talk to some of the people around."

"Okay. But right now, you need some rest. We have been driving for the past 6 hours. _I _have been driving. Let's get up there tomorrow."

"You couldn't have said it better." Said Dean, already half asleep. He had finished his pie in less than 3 minutes. Sam looked at Dean as Dean slowly slipped away into oblivion.

Dean may not believe it, but he certainly thought that Roy was the real deal. Maybe he just might prove it to Dean. After a couple of minutes, light snores could be heard from both the beds. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

On the other side of Nebraska, Sandra was twiddling with her cell phone. She had promised herself that if Dean made it through she would call her sister. Dean and Sam both had left town, leaving her their number in case she got into any difficulty at any point in life. She was missing them already. She scrolled down to her sister's number. 'Amanda' blinked on the screen of her cell phone. Hoping that Amanda wasn't too busy, she dialed her number.

"Hello?" came Amanda's voice from the other line.

Sandra held her breath. She felt so happy to hear her sister's voice after so long.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Amanda?"

"Sandy? That you?"

"Yeah Andy, its me."

"Oh gosh. How are you? You haven't called in so long!"

"I'm fine Andy. I miss you so bad! I'm-"

"Dont Sandy! I'm sorry. It's my fault you got kicked out of the program. You would have made an amazing surgeon here. I'm so sorry!"

"No Andy. It's not your fault. I screwed up. You only did your job by reporting my carelessness. I was not sane. I clipped the common bile duct and nearly killed the patient."

"Whatever. I'm just so glad you called! I thought you were angry at me. So I never called, thinking it would only result in us becoming further apart."

"Oh Andy! I'm so sorry. We should meet soon. How's work?"

"Yeah definitely! Work is great! I actually had my first solo surgery today. A valve replacement. It went great."

"Wow, that's amazing! I'm working as a nurse in a small town a few miles from Nebraska."

And the girls talked for hours on end. As Sandra hung up after promising to meet Amanda soon, she thanked Sam and Dean in her mind again and again for bringing her sister and her together. She finally felt at peace. She hoped she would get to meet the boys again someday to thank them in person for helping her family get back together.

* * *

**So, here it is. I know there isn't much going on here. It may be the most crappiest chapter I have ever written. It was hard writing this chapter as I wasn't sure how much I wanted to put into it. Also, since Dean is fine, I might show someone else get healed by Roy and maybe he/she sees something strange. I don't know. Would love some ideas on what you guys would like to see happen. :) Do review. It makes my day! :D Also, please leave your ideas if you have any. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is chapter 6. :) I honestly am finding it very challenging to maintain the suspense, plot and storyline. Also, I was so sad that Layla never got healed. Should I change the situation here? I'm at crossroads right now. Would love some suggestions! Also, since Dean is alright, he would not need to get healed….so I thought of twisting the storyline a teeny bit. Hopefully it turns out in my favor.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Dean made his way to the driver's side of the Impala, only to find his way blocked by Sam.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I'm driving Dean."

"Oh no you're not. Doc said six weeks. It's been more than 30 weeks! I let you drive my baby for too long. You are _not _driving!"

Sam was amused at Dean's sudden outburst.

"Stop grinning like a monkey and get out of the way Sam."

"No. We have a long way to drive. And you drove half the way to Nebraska before you were breathing hard. No way I'm letting you tire yourself before the case has even begun. And coming to that-"

"Dammit Sam! Fine. Have it your way. I'm going to get you back for this though." Interrupted Dean. He knew Sam was going to make him talk. Sam still felt it was too early to start hunting. No way was he backing down now. He had enough of all the hospital trips and all the healthy food and the passenger seat.

"As I was saying, coming to the case, you sure you're ready to hunt just yet? I don't-"

"Sam, I'm fine. I swear if I spend one more day without doing anything, I'm going to flip."

"Okay. Fine. Get in." Maybe Sam was being too hard on him. He'd let Dean drive halfway, it's the least he could do. He held out the keys to Dean.

"Seriously!? Awesome." Grinned Dean. He was finally going to drive his baby again. Sam wasn't so bad. He was awesome. Not that he'd ever say it out loud.

* * *

Just like Sam expected, Dean got exhausted halfway, and reluctantly let Sam take the wheel, curling up comfortably on the passenger seat and sleeping through the next 2 hours.

"Hey sleeping Beauty, we're here."

"Wha-? Okay, I'm up. Wait, what did you call me?"

"You know." Retorted Sam, swiftly getting out of the car.

"Beauty? Thanks Samantha. I'm now officially convinced you're gay."

Sam ignored the jibe and walked on towards the tent, Dean following behind.

They both notice the banner above the tent,

**The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle.**

"I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money." They notice a man arguing with the sheriff.

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it." Replies the sheriff curtly.

"I take it he's not part of the flock then."

"There's always controversy when people can't explain something they see."

"You seriously still believe that this is the real deal?" argued Dean, bringing up the debate that had been going on for days.

"Yeah, I do."

"Come on Sam, a faith healer?"

"Like I said before, Dean, maybe its time to have a little faith."

"You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?"

"Exactly. We see them, we know they're real."

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?"

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people."

Sam was furiously trying to think up a counter-argument when a woman who must have overheard them, interrupted.

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways."

_Damn. _Thought Dean. She was hot. "Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Replied the woman.

"I'm Dean. This is Sam."

"I'm Layla. I'm curious. If you're not a believer then why are you here?"

"Apparently, my brother here believes enough for the both of us."

And saying so they all enter the tent, above which another sign hangs.

**Welcome All Faiths. True Believers Revival.**

* * *

_Wow, those guys are really tall. _Thought Martin. He had overheard the brother's argument and somehow was able to make sense of the Dean guy's argument. He was here because his little sister believed Roy could cure him of his cancer. Having stage 3 metastatic melanoma was not fun, and the cancer kept reappearing. He was tired of all the chemotherapy and IL-2. Having no other option, he had decided to listen to his sister Melanie.

He occupied the front seat, and Dean and Sam sat behind him. Next to him sat Layla and her mother. He had been coming here for only the second time now, and a lot of people had been here for months, trying to get Roy to pick them. As he said, "God" chose them. They all settled themselves and Roy began to speak.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? (The crowd agrees with him.) Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act."

"But, I say to you, God is watching."

_Yeah right. If he did, I wouldn't be dying of cancer._

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt."

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

_And to their wallets._ Murmurs Martin. Dean sniggers overhearing the statement.

"You think so, young man?"

"Sorry" replies Martin, clearly embarrassed.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears."

Martin remains silent.

"What's your name, son?"

"M-Martin."

"Martin. I want you to come up here with me."

"What? No, its ok."

"Are you crazy? Get up there!" whispers Melanie frantically.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?"

Well, yeah but…maybe you should pick someone else."

Martin eyes Melanie's disbelieving look.

"Oh, no my son. I didn't pick you. The Lord did."

Reluctantly Martin makes his way to the stage. Sue Ann moves to assist and stands next to Roy.

"Ready?"

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm not much of a believer."

"Don't worry, you will be." Smiled Roy.

"Pray with me friends!"

Roy laid his hand on the side of Martin's head. Suddenly, he felt himself slipping. He tried to focus on something, but black spots filled his vision. He felt his knees give away and slowly, he lost consciousness.

Melanie was horrified when she saw Martin sink to the ground. She immediately ran over to him trying to wake him up. She grabbed him by the collar and his eyes blinked open.

"Say something Marty!"

"I-"

Martin looked up at Roy, who was beaming at him. Then his gaze locked onto a man in a tall black suit just behind Roy. The man had white hair, very white and wrinkled skin with a grayish tinge. Just as he is going to point it out, the man vanished. Martin was shocked. Was he seeing things? What the hell was that? His eyes somehow locked onto Sam and Dean who were looking at Martin's expression. They were talking. Maybe they saw it too. He hoped to catch hold of them, not even knowing them, as somehow, he felt the guys knew what just happened to him.

* * *

**Well, here is chapter 6! :D I know its not much. Since Dean is healed, I thought to add a new character of my own. I retained some of the original dialogues from the episode as it seemed to fit. I, in no way, own supernatural. It all belongs to the writers and Kripke. Hope this episode was good. Any ideas on what you want from here? ;) I'd love some suggestions as you all are the reason this story is still going. **

**Also, do review! It makes my day! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! This fandom rocks! I would like to mention that I don't plan a whole story before hand. I just go with it, as ideas pop into my head. The story is NOT written before I post. I'd say kudos to the writers who are able to plan the whole thing before hand. But I'm not that type of writer. Thus, I ask you all for suggestions and how you want the story to go. **

**Well, enjoy. (Ignore any grammatical errors. If you spot any major ones, then let me know and I'll correct it. I'm not perfect.)**

* * *

Dean was lazily watching as Martin was called onto the stage by Roy. He was thinking this a waste of time. But they had to get to the root of this mess. He looked at Sam who was watching the whole progression with extreme interest. Typical. He was starting to like Martin though. A smart-mouth just like himself. And coincidently, he was thinking the same thing.

Sam nudged Dean in the ribs as Dean started yawning, almost drifting off to sleep. Dean hissed in pain.

"Dude! What was that for?" whispered Dean.

"Seriously?"

"Alright, I know. Be alert and all that crap. Sorry Sam, but I haven't slept much these days, so I might just be dozing at some point. And this is friggin' boring. You keep watch. And tell me if something happens, okay?"

"You were the one who thought this smelled fishy alright? So cut it out and pay attention."

While they were bickering, Martin was getting healed. Sam was watching out of the corner of his eye in awe and that awe soon turned to terror as he saw the suited guy just behind Roy.

"Shh- Dean. That guy…."

"What guy Sam?" asked Dean, exasperated. "Wha- Holy crap." Dean spotted it just a second before it vanished.

They both turned their eyes on Martin. And by the look of terror, fear and confusion on his face, the Winchesters were certain that Martin had seen the thing too.

* * *

"But he was there Melanie! Why won't you believe me?"

" 'Cause you have cancer Martin. You hallucinated. As simple as that. Just two days ago, you told me that Mom was singing you to sleep. Mom's…..mom's dead Martin."

"I know Mel. But I wasn't hallucinating. I-I know other people who saw it too."

"Really? Who?" demanded Melanie. She was scared. What if her brother wasn't healed? He didn't have to know about all this just yet.

Martin scanned the crowd outside the tent. Sam and Dean were leaning on the hood of their car, a few feet away from Martin and Melanie.

"Them." Said Martin, pointing at the two brothers.

Martin starting dragging a reluctant and terrified Melanie towards Dean and Sam.

* * *

"Dude, he's coming here." Said Dean.

"I can see that Dean."

"Hey, who are you guys?" asked Martin.

"We're-" started Dean, but cut off with a warning nudge from Sam.

"_We _should be asking you that."

"Fine. I'm Martin, and this is Melanie, my elder sister. Now, you guys are going to tell me the truth, alright?"

Martin was clearly angry and frightened.

"And why would we-" started Dean, to be cut off by Martin's outburst.

"Look! I know you saw him alright? I know it because you guys were looking right at the spot where he was before he vanished into thin air. You were looking at me! So cut the crap and tell me what the hell was going on. I swear I'll go crazy. I've already been seeing enough stuff with this goddamn illness and I don't need to add another damn hallucination to the list, because I know it isn't."

"Fine. You're right. We saw it. But we didn't get a good look. Think you could tell us what he looked like? Calm down and just think and tell me. That way we might be able to help you." asked Sam, gently.

Martin immediately calmed down. Dean was impressed. Sam always managed to get unknown people to trust them, to tell them anything he wanted to know. Even he couldn't resist Sam sometimes.

"He-He was, different. He…"

"Calm down, buddy. Just think." Added Dean.

"He was not human. I mean, he didn't look human. He was very, very white, his skin was, and-uh-he…..he had a grayish sort of tinge. He looked very old. Had like major wrinkles all over him. White hair, dark eyes…..that's all I can recall."

"O-Kay. White skin and hair, grayish tinge, wrinkles, the suit…..Oh shit." Sam was half talking to Dean, and half to himself. He was trying to piece up the puzzle. And then it struck him.

"Sam? Do you know something I don't?"

"Dean. Think about it. The complexion, the eyes, the suit, the apparating." Said Sam, trying to get his brother to figure it out.

"What? I don't- Holy shit! Seriously? We're dealing with a reaper?"

"Wait. What? Reaper? What are you guys talking about?" asked Martin. These guys were definitely crazy.

"Uh..Martin. This is going to be hard to believe, but…"

"You're telling me that a reaper healed me? Are you out of your mind? First, reapers don't exist. Second, even if they did, aren't they supposed to take your soul or some sort of crap like that to the other side or something? They kill people."

"Wait. How do you know that?"

"Well-um….research…for my dad." Martin was feeling uncomfortable. No one believed him, why would these guys?

"My…uh…my dad was a paranoid man. He was….um…look, you guys won't believe me anyway. It's crazy."

"Dude, we're talking about a reaper. _You_ just called us crazy. I think we can handle it." Said Dean.

"Fine. My dad, like I said, was paranoid. He always told me to not disturb salt lines around the windows and my room. He kept a bottle of water by his bed, with a rosary I think, tied around it, but never drank from it."

"He always told me to wear this." He showed them the pentagram hanging around his neck.

"There's more. But it doesn't matter. He was crazy."

"Um…Martin? I hate to break this to you, but he wasn't crazy. This might _sound_ crazy, but you have to believe me. Okay? Or, atleast try believing."

Martin remained silent. Sam and Dean went on to explain, reluctantly, about the reaper and the use of the salt lines, and the holy water by the bed, and the pentagram. They hated doing this. People didn't need to know about this. But in some cases, it was inevitable.

"Wait. Hold up! You mean to say that all the stuff that is in books, that are myths, are infact real?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but yeah."

"You know what? You were right. You _are _crazy. Just like my dad."

Martin started to walk away. To his surprise, his sister yanked him to a stop. Her expression looked resigned.

* * *

"Martin. These guys are right. Dad was never crazy. And neither was I. I knew you always thought we were. But they're right. These things exist. These guys are hunters. Supernatural hunters. Dad was one. And so am I."

"What? Mel-"

"Just listen to me. Just think for a second. Remember those days when I'd be out of town for weeks at a time? I'd one day end up home, all bruised and bloodied? I'd have dirty clothes. My car would be damaged. I'd give you some lame excuse. I knew you never bought it, but you always hung on to the lie. It helped you be more grounded. You did all the research on all our cases, so please Martin. Believe me."

Wow. Sam and Dean hadn't expected Melanie to be one of them.

"Martin, I know you don't want this to be real, but it is. I used to wish that too. Before I found out." Said Sam.

"Now that we are all over the confusion, I would like to point out something. Dean right?"

"Yeah."

"You guys are saying that we are dealing with a reaper. But like Martin pointed out, they take people to their deathbed. They don't save a person. This Roy LeGrange is a phony and we know it. But, I'm thinking, and it kills me to come to this, but-"

"You think that if Martin is alive, then someone else died." Sam finished for her.

"Yeah. There have been lores and cases where a person has trapped or put something like a binding spell to a supernatural creature. So, why not here?"

"Wait. You're saying someone died for me?"

"Maybe. Well, we won't know what it is till we dig into it. Let's hit the research bandwagon. You guys can come along if you want."

"We'd love to. But I need to make sure that he was actually healed. Crossing paths with supernatural creatures doesn't turn out the way you want all the time. And, well, I had quit hunting when Martin was diagnosed with cancer 5 years ago. Nothing worked, so I came here, desperate for a cure. I can't lose him. He's all I have. So anyway, let us know what you come up with, alright? And if he wasn't healed, then find out why the reaper is here. See you around."

Dean and Sam watched Martin and Melanie leave. Something that Melanie had said, struck Dean.

"Hey Sam. When did Joshua call you?"

"Um, right around the time you had that accident. Why?" Sam was fearing that Dean was piecing two and two together.

"You said you called every contact in Dad's journal. If the transplant woudn't have worked, you were going to bring me here weren't you?"

"Dean-"

"Yes or no, Sam?" demanded Dean.

Sam gave in. "Yes I was. I told you I wasn't giving up on you."

"You would have let another guy die for me? An innocent guy?"

Sam didn't have any answer. Dean took the keys from Sam and got into the Impala. They were just pulling out when Sam cleared his throat to get Dean's attention.

"What?"

"I know it's wrong. I know that now. Before, I had faith Dean. We didn't know that a reaper was onto this. And for the record, yes. I'd let a guy die for you, because I know you would have done the same thing if it had been me the one who would have gotten electrocuted and you spent days without sleep looking for a way to save you're dying brother."

Sam finished ranting and looked out of the window. Dean could see the taut set of his brother's jaw. The way Sam was holding himself. It made Dean realize how close it had gotten. And he knew Sam was right. Dean would have done every goddamn thing he could to save his brother, had it been the other way around.

* * *

**This was a difficult chapter to write. I didn't know how much I wanted to reveal. Hope you guys like the direction it's going. :) Please review! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : I want to personally thank all my reviewers (mandancie, jensensgirl3, Happyfish, AshleyMarie84, Candycakes, lanteaddicted, princeofthefallingangels, msdiggerz, La Chanteuse) for the amazing reviews! And a hearty thanks to all my followers! I'm sorry if I missed out a couple of people. But I really want to thank you all.**

**I'm glad you all like the direction this is going. It's now kind of tricky maintain a storyline similar to the episode "Faith" as a lot of new things are getting added. But hopefully, with a little hard work, the story might just pay off. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Martin and Melanie were in the clinic of Martin's oncologist. Melanie had insisted to Martin that they run a scan again for the cancer.

They both had been very silent for the half hour they had been waiting. Melanie had taken to pacing the room.

She looked up as Dr. Trisha made her way towards them.

"Hey Trish. What's the news?" asked Melanie anxiously. They had been coming to Dr. Trisha since the past 5 years for cancer treatment. They were like friends to Trisha now.

"I'm personally in awe Mel. The cancer is gone. There's not a trace. All the mets have just vanished. It's like he was never infected in the first place."

"Oh my God…Are you serious?" interjected Martin. He was smiling. Like grinning from ear to ear. The cancer was gone. Finally gone.

"Yes Marty. It's gone. And I think this time for good."

"Thanks so much Trish! You have definitely given us a reason to celebrate tonight."

Before Trisha could answer back, an intern came up from behind her.

"Dr. Melman? Marshall didn't make it. The mets were too many. Just thought you should know."

"Oh no. Well, thanks Lily."

Melanie could see the sadness in Trisha's eyes. She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What happened Trish?"

"I don't know. Honestly, it's too weird. A 27 year old guy, an athlete, very fit, came here today. He was perfectly healthy yesterday according to his friend."

"What happened to him? What's weird?" asked Martin

"He had cancer. He was completely fine. Just yesterday he came in, literally bleeding from the nose and having a full on seizure. The friend said that he just suddenly dropped unconscious while doing his morning run with him. He had started seizing in the ambulance. The weird thing is, after we diagnosed him, we found out that he had Stage 3 metastatic melanoma. He happened to have cancer just out of the blue. But then again, no one really knows the cause for cancer, so it isn't much of a shock or surprise."

Melanie and Martin were dumbstruck.

"And the more shocking thing is that, at the rate your cancer was progressing Martin, it could have very well been you in place of Marshall. You definitely have an angel watching over you."

Suddenly, the sound of a pager broke the conversation.

"I'm sorry guys, I need to go. Emergency. We'll talk later."

"Yeah Trish. Don't worry. You're obviously very busy. Bye."

Martin turned to Melanie as Trisha hurriedly walked away.

"So, a guy definitely died in my place. And this just proves that the thing I saw was real."

Not liking what was happening, Melanie looked back at Martin with the same expression of discomfort and guilt. They made their way outside. Melanie took out her phone, and took a deep breath before pressing call on the number she had just taken.

"Hey. Dean? Oh, hey Sam. We have a problem."

* * *

Sam was on his laptop at the table in yet another crappy motel room. Dean was on his bed munching happily on a blueberry pie that Sam had got for Dean. Sam glanced at Dean, and was smiling at himself, seeing the ecstatic, child-like expression on Dean's face. It looked like a 5 year old kid had just entered Willy Wonka's.

"What?" asked Dean.

Sam realized he had been smirking at Dean for a few minutes during his inner monologue.

"What? Nothing. It's nothing."

Dean was eyeing Sam suspiciously. He was about to say something when Sam's ringing phone saved him from Dean.

"Hey Mel. It's Sam….What's wrong?...Okay….Oh crap. Guess we were right….'kay…We'll meet you there in an hour. Bye."

Dean had been miming throttling Sam, when he had mouthed to Sam about the phone call and Sam had ignored him.

"Well? What is it?" asked Dean impatiently.

"Crap. It's a reaper Dean. Definitely a reaper. That was Melanie. They just got in touch with Martin's oncologist, and the cancer has gone. The strange thing is, another guy came in. He was perfectly healthy one minute, and the next he had coded on the surgical table. They found cancer. To be more specific, the exact same cancer as Martin."

"But why would a reaper save someone? It never takes a life and gives another one right?"

"Yeah. I'm wondering about that too. I was researching on that. Remember that symbol I was eyeing on the altar that day in the tent? I have a feeling there is a connection to that symbol and the reaper. And it might be related to the LeGrange's. But I might need to break into their house. Melanie mentioned that Martin had gone to see Roy, and he had noticed the symbol too."

"Okay. Fine. I'll see if I can find out anything about the dead guy. Just to confirm our theory. You meet Mel and Martin, and see if you can get into their house. But first, I'm going to finish this pie."

And saying so, Dean gazed fondly at the pie on his lap, and started munching dreamily, while Sam resumed his research, sipping on a cup of coffee.

* * *

**Here it is. I know it's a small chapter, but I'm having bucketloads of homework being handed by teachers. And I have tests coming up. Hope you all like the direction this is going. I'll try and update soon! Please leave reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally getting some time to finish this. Might be a couple more chapters...before the official ending..I'm already starting to dread the end. I really am enjoying writing this. **

**Thanks for all the support till date! :D :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean was at the swimming locker room. Apparently, Marshall and his friend Terrence were swimmers. They had been taking a morning warm-up jog before heading to practice.

"I'm telling you, man. He seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke, didn't do drugs or any other sort of crap. So, finding out that he had stage 3 skin cancer..."

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?"

"Yeah. Actually, we were jogging. Then all of a sudden he started sprinting like someone was out to get his life. He kept looking back and screaming that something was after him."

"Did he say what?"

"Thin air man. There was nothing behind him except me. And I wasn't even chasing him."

"'Kay. Thanks man."

As Dean motioned to leave, he noticed the clock on the wall.

"Hey Terrence. Your clocks busted."

"Yeah. I know. Strangely, we can't get it working. Tried everything. Just stays frozen at 4:17."

"That the same time Marshall died?"

"Actually, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Wild guess." Replied Dean, his expression grim.

* * *

Martin and Melanie were waiting outside the LeGrange's place waiting for Sam to come out. He had snuck into the place to find out anything else he could about the symbol he had seen in the tent. He had stationed Martin and Melanie as lookouts.

In the distance, they spotted Sue Ann and Roy making their way towards them.

Melanie whipped out her cell phone and sent a text to Sam to warn him that he had only a couple of minutes to get out of there.

"Why hello Martin. Anything else you wanted to talk about my dear?" asked Sue in a motherly tone.

"Well, um-" He was saved answering by the appearance of Layla and her mom Mrs. Rourke.

"Sue Ann?"

Sue Ann whipped around. "Oh hello Mrs. Rourke. I'm sorry, but Roy here is really tired. He needs his rest. Please everyone. Come back later."

"Sue Ann. Please. This is our sixth time. He's got to see us."

"I'm sorry. He is hardly able to talk right now. He needs his rest. Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke."

Saying so, she and Roy made their way inside.

Mrs. Rourke faced Martin. "Why are you still even here? You got what you wanted."

Martin was dumbstruck.

"Mom. Stop." Said Layla.

"No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

Dean was making his way towards the LeGrange's. He heard the argument.

"Hey Layla."

Layla turned around. "Hey Dean."

"You had no right to get healed! My Layla..."

"Mom. That's enough."

"What's wrong?" asked Dean.

"I have this thing..." said Layla hesitantly.

It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say..."

Layla puts a hand on her mother's shoulder, stopping her.

"I'm sorry." Said Dean.

"It's okay."

"No. No it isn't." She turned to face Martin. "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

Mrs. Rourke stomps away. Layla throws an apologetic glance towards Martin and follows her mom.

* * *

"I told you Mel. You just didn't listen to me did you?"

"Marty come on. I had no other choice."

"Yes you did! Dying is better than finding out an innocent guy died for you! A guy who doesn't even know you!" yelled Martin.

"Martin that's enough! You think I like this? How was I supposed to know what would happen. I said I'm sorry. I don't like this any better than you do. Dad and Mom died just a month ago! I couldn't lose anyone any more. You're all I have!" yelled back Melanie.

Martin made back to retort when Sam intervened. He had hid behind the house after he had got Mel's text message. He had heard everything since then.

"Enough! I'm tired of you guys bickering. And for the record Martin, my brother got electrocuted just a couple months ago. I knew about this guy too. If I hadn't managed to find a cure, I'd have brought him here myself. He is all I have too." Said Sam.

"Now we have a reaper to catch. So for once, accept the fact that this has happened as there is nothing you can do to change it." Sam said.

Melanie and Martin quieted down. They both looked at each other.

"Sorry." Said both of them. More to each other, than to Sam. And hugged it out. Satisfied with the outcome, Sam glanced at Dean and felt a shiver run down his spine.

Dean was kneeling on the ground, taking in gasping breaths.

Sam ran over to Dean. "Hey! Dean? Dean! Look at me. What's wrong?"

"C-Can't...breathe. Shit." Gasped Dean.

Slowly, Dean's eyes started to close and he fell limp against Sam.

"Dean? Dean!"

* * *

**I'm evil...I know. I love cliffhangers. And it's been a while since I left one. Review! Hope you like the direction the story's going! :D :) All errors are mine. If you spot any, let me know. I've kind of written this chapter at 11:30 pm. So I'm half asleep. :P Again, I request, leave reviews...and IDEAS on how you want this story to go! :D :) I know this is a small chapter. Wait up for the next one! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I have some tests coming up from Thursday.. So I thought to get this up sooner. Thanks for all the amazing reviews... ;) READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! PRETTY PLEASE... :) *unleashes puppy dog eyes* **

**(All grammatical and spelling errors are mine. Sorry, I tried correcting as much as I could.)  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Dean? Dean, come on! Please...wake up." Said Sam. He took a few breaths to calm himself and checked Dean's pulse. He eased up a little. A pulse was there...irregular but there.

"Help! Somebody help!" came a voice from the parking lot.

Melanie and Martin looked at Sam in fright. Right. He had to think this through. As much as he hated the plan that popped up, he had no other choice.

"Martin. Here. Take our car and get Dean back to the motel. I'll help you get him in the car. Melanie, stay with me."

Saying so, Martin and Sam somehow managed to half carry, half drag Dean to the Impala. Martin assured Sam that he would manage getting Dean inside the room and drove off.

"Help me!" came the cry again.

"Okay, Melanie, if this is what I think it is, I need you to stop the healing ceremony inside the tent."

"What?" asked Melanie shocked. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Think of something! Please, just stop it."

Sam starting sprinting towards the cries for help. Upon reaching the parking lot, he saw the protestor he and Dean had seen on the first day, backing away from something.

"Hey! Where is he?"

"There!" yells Wright pointing at something only he can see.

"Alright. Come on!" Sam grabs Wright by the shoulder and they run off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Melanie enters the tent in time to hear Roy calling Layla.

"Damn it" she mutters under her breath.

She hurries to Layla and grabs her by the hand.

"Layla."

"Melanie. What's wrong?"

"Y-You can't go up there."

"Why? You got Martin healed and you've been coming here for the past 3 months. I've been coming for 6 months! I'm going" said Layla, jerking her hand out of Melanie's.

_Think Mel, think._

Having no other choice, Melanie starts yelling, "FIRE! Hurry! Tent's on fire!"

All the inhabitants of the tent start to panic and start making their way out.

"What? NO! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!" says Mrs. Rourke

Melanie watches helplessly, having no other choice.

"Friends, if you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion...and we'll, uh, and we'll figure out what's going on out there and we'll come back." Says Roy.

Melanie takes out her cell phone. "Sam, I did it. I stopped Roy."

Sam and Wright are panting.

"David, I think it's ok. Don't worry." Says Sam.

David looks around at Sam, nodding, then turns back. The reaper is in front of him.

"No!" he yells.

"Mel, it didn't work! Reaper's still coming!"

Melanie is still on the phone.

"I'm telling you Mel. It didn't work! Do something quick! It has something to do with the cross. Trust me! Roy must not be the one controlling this thing like we thought." says Sam from the other end of the line.

"Then who the hell is doing this? Hold on a sec."

Melanie starts looking around and spots Sue Ann beside the stage, facing the corner and reciting something.

"Sue Ann!" says Melanie running towards Sue Ann.

Sue Ann gasps and turns around, holding a cross. The same cross Sam had mentioned. She hurriedly tucks it down her blouse.

Before Melanie can say anything, cops enter the tent to check for any people left inside and spot Sue Ann and Melanie.

"Ladies, I need you to step outside." Says one of them.

Both Sue Ann and Melanie step outside.

After the cops are gone, Sue Ann spots Layla and Mrs. Rourke making their way towards her. She rounds on Melanie.

"I can't believe you Mel. After all Roy did to heal your brother."

Saying so, she makes her way towards Roy. Mrs. Rourke starts following Sue Ann but Layla keeps walking towards Melanie.

"Why did you do that Melanie? I had one chance."

"I know Layla. It seems unfair. But I promise you, Roy is not the answer. I can't explain."

"Goodbye Mel."

Melanie stares helplessly after Layla.

* * *

Sam makes his way with David towards Melanie.

"Take care David." David nodded and walked away.

"So it worked. Sue Ann. She's the one doing this. And she and Roy assured Layla a private meeting to heal her. Tonight." Said Melanie.

"Okay."

"You mind explaining all this?"

"Yeah. Let's get back to the motel. Dean would want to hear about this too. And, he deserves a beatdown from me. I called his doctor on my way here. He said that the only reason this could have happened was less sleep and skipping his meds. I called up Martin to give him his meds."

* * *

Sam and Melanie entered the motel to find Martin and Dean eating pie.

"Really Dean? How many pies have you eaten since we got here? You know its not all that healthy for you right now."

"Come on Sam. I like my pie. And I stayed for months without it."

Sam was starting to lose his temper.

"That's enough Dean! Do you even care about yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys? Could you give us a minute?" asked Sam to Melanie and Martin. They both quietly made their way outside the room.

"I called the doc. You literally almost flat lined on me back there! He said you were either not sleeping or eating well, or you are skipping your immunosuppressants. Now which one is it?"

Dean avoided Sam's gaze.

Sam could sense that Dean was trying not to make Sam worry to much. He made his way to Dean's bed.

"Dean. I'm not angry. Okay. Well, I am. I nearly lost you a few months ago. You don't realize how close it had gotten. And we haven't even found Dad yet. I can't do this if you won't be honest with me man."

Dean stared back at Sam. Sam had activated his puppy eyes. Dean started to waver under the look. Regretting he ever taught Sam that, he replied "It's mostly the meds. I sometimes forget to take 'em and don't bother later. It's not fun doing this Sam. I hate having to be dependant."

"Trust me Dean. I know how you feel there. Remember when I was 12 and was diagnosed with leukemia? I fought it didn't I? But I always had to be dependant on the meds. Dependant on you. And not all heart transplant patients require immunosuppressants their whole life. Once the doctors are sure the heart isn't rejected by the body's immune system, they'll give the all clear to lay off the meds."

Convinced, Dean sat back with relief.

"Guys! You can come back in!" yelled Sam.

* * *

"Okay, so you all want to know what the hell is going on here right?" asked Sam after everybody had settled down.

"We are definitely dealing with a reaper. Reapers stop time. So that's one lead. Also, we happened to catch a glimpse of the reaper as he was leaving. It was hardly a fraction of a second and it was pure luck that me and Dean had managed to see it."

"And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you which is why David could see it and you couldn't." interjected Melanie.

"Exactly. Now, when I was in the LeGrange's house, I found this." He removes a small book out of his jacket.

"Before I tell you about this, there is something else you should know. We were wondering how Roy, now Sue Ann, could be controlling the reaper. This is how." He rummaged through the numerous papers on his desk and pulled out a card.

"A tarot?" asked Dean.

It makes sense. A tarot dates back to the early christian era right, when some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff? Necromancy and how to push death away, how to cause it?

"So Roy, I mean Sue Ann, is using black magic to bind the reaper?" asked Dean.

"Yup. That's where this book comes in. I figured that if black magic was being used to bind a reaper, there had to be a spell book. This is a spell book." He opens the book and they pass it around.

"See the skeleton reaper, the cross I was talking about? Also, see the articles. The guy, Marshall, was a gay teacher. The woman, was an abortion rights advocate and David, a protester. Sue Ann was choosing victims _**she **_thought were immoral."

"But there's nothing immoral about these people." Argued Martin.

"I know Martin. Like I said, people _**she **_thought were immoral."

"So, Roy? He really believes it's God's actions?" asked Melanie.

"Sadly, yes. Roy has nothing to do with this."

"What if Sue finds out we took the book?" asks Dean.

"She already knows we're after her. And she knows the spell by heart. I caught her when I stopped the ceremony from happening." Replied Melanie.

"Dean, they are going to heal Layla. Tonight." Said Sam.

"Layla? Damn it man. She deserves this. I hate this job sometimes." Rants Dean.

"Okay, you guys want in? Or you want to leave? Your choice." Asked Sam to Martin and Melanie.

"Are you kidding me? We're in!" said Martin.

* * *

**Longer chapter than I anticipated. Found a major loophole. Fixed it. To all those following me on twitter...Thanks! **

**To those who don't know, I made a twitter just for my FF readers and fans. And to stay in touch with different authors, post updates about my fics and just tweet about Supernatural. Anyone who has a twitter, please follow me. **

**Follow me: SPNxBookworm (I can't put the 'at the rate' sign.. -_-') **

**Also, the next chapter will be the last. Sadly... :'( I'm missing this story already. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! And thanks to everyone who added this to their follow and favourites list! REVIEW! **

**And follow me on twitter! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, here the story ends.. :) Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions, added me to their alerts list. But mainly THANK YOU to lanteaddicted for prompting such an amazing story. Hope I did it justice. This was my first chapter fic. And I'm really glad with the way it has turned out! :) **

**Okay...now that the gooey show of emotion is done...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Six hours till midnight. Midnight was when Roy would heal Layla. And they had no idea who the next victim might be. They were sure though, that it might be one of them. Dean was confident it might be him, as he had managed to piss of Sue Ann by saying that she was a liar. That the healing didn't work for everyone. He had got kicked out of the ceremony by the cops on guard. Immorality was something Sue Ann was looking for in her choice of prey. And he fit.

Three hours to go, and all the weapons were being double checked. The entire inventory was being listed out. Martin and Melanie were falling back into the game they had once left completely. It calmed them all to be doing this together.

Two hours to go, they were reciting the plan by heart to one another. And if the plan didn't work in some way, they would do what all hunters always did. Improvise.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala a few feet away from the tent.

"Okay, I go and distract, Sam and Mel go to find the altar. Right?"

"Yup." Replied Melanie.

"And if you guys don't turn up, I go and find Sue Ann and stop this. But my question still is, how exactly am I supposed to do that?" asked Martin.

"We'll find the altar and destroy it. It'll ease off one side of the binding the reaper is trapped in. The next part is Sue Ann. Like Mel said, she is wearing a cross on her neck. The cross inside the tent is a replica. If we manage to destroy the altar, and you manage to break her necklace, the binding will lift. She nearly lost her husband Roy, and hence binded the reaper after them. To keep Roy alive, she had to sacrifice people in his place." Said Sam.

"And now, we think that once the bond is broken, Sue Ann will most likely be the next target. Now can we please move?" interjected Melanie.

Martin waited in the car, sulking a little, as the others disappeared to do their part of the job.

* * *

Dean found the cops guarding the LeGrange's household and started his act.

"Hey! Remember you were gonna put that fear of God in me? What are you waiting for?" smirked Dean.

"You again!" says one. Both of them sprint after Dean, who runs into the parking lot and manages to climb over a trailer without being spotted.

As the cops go after Dean, Sam and Melanie emerge from their hiding spot and run up the stairs to find the house in complete darkness. Confused, they both look around.

"Sam. There." Says Melanie, spotting light emerging from cracks in the outside basement entrance.

They stealthily make their way towards the basement, open the door and slip inside.

Sam moves quietly through the basement to a candlelit altar littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns, etc. There is a photo in the middle of Dean, taken from the security camera the first time they were in the tent. His face has been crossed out with what looks like blood.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Dean was right, he is the next target."

"Wow. Smart boys." Said a voice from the darkness.

Sue Ann emerged from the darkness with a crowbar. Before Sam or Melanie can react, Sue throws the crowbar towards Melanie catching her on the shoulder. Sam ducks behind the altar. He heaves against the altar managing to topple it to the ground. He goes to follow Sue Ann, but she is already up the stairs. She closes the hatches and secures it with a beam. Sam tries in vain to push against them.

"Sorry Sam. If you boys hadn't meddled with me, Dean might still be alive. Mel and Marty are innocent. They would never have guessed it was a reaper. Bye Sammy." Says Sue.

"Dammit!" yells Sam.

"Sam. Help me with this."

Sam turns around to see Melanie, one-handedly, trying to smash a small boarded up window with a piece of wood.

Sam takes the piece of wood from Melanie and manages to smash open the window. He helps Melanie out and climbs out himself.

Meanwhile, the cops give up looking for Dean.

Dean, making sure that the coast is clear, makes his way down from the trailer's roof. Just as his feet touch the ground, the lamplights start to flicker and suddenly, one by one, the lights go out.

"Shit." Curses Dean, realizing he was right. He turns around to find himself face to face with the reaper. The reaper lays a hand on the side of Dean's head and Dean convulses, gasping for breath.

Inside the church, the ceremony is going on and everyone is praying. Layla sinks to her knees, and Dean, outside does the same. His eyes glaze over.

* * *

Martin is waiting in the car, counting the minutes go by.

"Screw this." He says. He gets out of the car and makes his way towards the tent. He sees Sue Ann muttering a spell, holding her cross to her chest. He sprints towards Sue, snatches the cross and crushes it under his foot.

"No!" screams Sue Ann. "What did you do?!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the reaper pops up in front of Sue Ann.

"No. Please.."

The reaper pays no attention and lays a hand on Sue Ann. In a few seconds, Sue Ann is lying motionless on the ground.

* * *

Sam and Melanie make their way towards the Impala to find Martin doing the same.

"What are you doing outside the car Marty?" asks Melanie.

"You guys didn't turn up. I smashed her necklace. She's dead. Reaper came for her, just like you said. You okay Mel?"

Melanie was clutching her left arm, her shoulder bleeding a little. "Yeah. Got a crowbar shoved at me. Just a scratch. I'll be fine."

Sam was looking around desperately. "Where the hell is Dean?"

Seeing the clueless looks on Martin and Melanie's faces, he sprints in the direction of the parking lot yelling for Dean.

He comes to the trailer.

"Dean!" he yells for the sixth time.

"Dammit Dean, where the hell are you?" mutters Sam under his breath.

He hears a groan from the other side of the trailer. Making his way to the other side, he finds Dean trying to get to his feet. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Dean." Says Sam, helping Dean up.

"Sam. I was right. That damn fugly came after me. Whatever you did, it worked. Though you could've been a bit sooner. I might have been talking to God, were you a second late."

"Dude. Stop talking. I don't need to know how close it got. It was already too close a couple months ago. By the way, Martin did it. He managed to save your ass." Sam tried to calm himself down as he heard Dean tell him how close it had gotten.

Dean saw the worry and feigned calmness in his brother's features. He knew Sam didn't need more of the stress. The guy was barely holding himself together.

"Sorry. Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Sam was packing his bags. Dean's were already packed. Martin and Melanie had left a couple hours after the hunt had been over. Now since Martin was healed, they got a call for a hunt, and left.

After dumping their bags in the Impala and checking out, Dean handed Sam the keys to the Impala.

"Dude? Are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Since when do you _willingly _let me drive?"

"Since now. I'm tired as hell man. I say we take a few days off. Before we leave though, I want to see Layla. That's my condition. Otherwise, I'm driving."

Sam thought not to argue. And Dean was in no good shape to drive. The hunt had exhausted him. He was leaning against the car for support. Before they could get into the car however, Layla turned up.

"Hey Dean! Wait up." She called.

Dean turned around to see Layla crossing the street towards them. He was shocked. He looked at Sam and found Sam looking surprised too.

"Layla?"

"I was hoping to catch Martin. I wanted to apologize for what my mother had yelled at him. And...I wanted to see you."

"Oh."

He looked at Sam. Sam smirked and slid inside the car.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay Layla. I didn't come here to get healed, if that's what you're asking."

"I know. But it's nice to see a non-believer believe. Did you hear? Sue Ann had a stroke." Smiled Layla.

"Yeah. It's sad." said Dean, ignoring the first part of Layla's statement.

"I know. She was all Roy had. Anyway, I wanted to let you all that I'm tumor free. Roy gave me a private session yesterday. The tumor's gone. Anyway, see you guys around." Saying so, she kissed Dean on the cheek and walked away.

Dean slowly slid in the passenger seat looking a little lost.

Sam starting sniggering uncontrollably. Dean gave him a dark look and motioned for him to start the car.

"Dude, you like her." Laughed Sam.

"So what?"

"Nothing. Just saying."

"Hey, Layla got healed. That must mean that after killing Sue Ann, the reaper saw fit to save Layla."

"Wow. That's new."

"I know."

They both sat in silence for a while as Sam guided the car out of the city.

"So where to now, Dean?"

"Vegas. I could use some time off."

Sam chuckled yet again. Sure, they had a lot of stuff to figure out, and a dad to find. But now, he was all for heading to Vegas.

**END**

* * *

**I'm sniffing. This was fun to write. Hope this chapter was good enough for you all! Here ends the "Winchester Faith". Sad this is over. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. If you don't mind, please review one last time! :D It would make my day!**

**Thanks! See you around! Any more requests? ;) Let me know...**

**I have a lot more in store for you guys! **


End file.
